


Portmanteau

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: “Billy cut me.”  He sounded like a petulant child.





	

“Why are you bleeding?” Vasquez found a piece of cloth to dip in some clean water. Part of him felt as though he was always patching up Faraday.

“Billy cut me.” He sounded like a petulant child.

Vasquez dabbed at the blood on the arm presented to him. “Billy did this? It’s a scratch.”

“Well, it was just a warning. He wasn’t trying to kill me or anything.”

“What was he warning you away from?” He put the dry corner of the cloth on the cut to stop the slight bleeding.

“He caught me rifling through Goody’s _portmanteau_.” Faraday gestured with his free hand. “Now don’t you go thinking that I would do that! I brought all the bags from the livery. I dropped ‘em on the floor and it sounded like something broke in Goody’s bag. I was just looking for the glass. I tried to explain that to Billy…”

“But he didn’t believe you.” Vasquez moved away to clean the cloth. “So what did you take from Rocks?”

A knife was plunked down on the wash stand. Hands wrapped around his waist. “You know me so well.”

Vasquez leaned back and smiled. It was never about the portmanteau.


End file.
